


come to me so i can catch you

by text



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/text/pseuds/text
Summary: jongho is a mystery boy for a good chunk of this sorry omgalso another sorry since its v obvious i dunno anything related to sports (i use "football" instead of "soccer" here btw)





	come to me so i can catch you

**Author's Note:**

> jongho is a mystery boy for a good chunk of this sorry omg  
> also another sorry since its v obvious i dunno anything related to sports (i use "football" instead of "soccer" here btw)

“It’s a home game, and you’re wearing that?” Wooyoung raises his eyebrows. “Where is your school pride?”

“The pride I have for my boyfriend is much more important, I’d like to think,” San says, smoothing out the front of his favorite hoodie with his hands, freeing the very important logo in front from being transmogrified by any folds in the cloth.

Wooyoung shakes his head but doesn’t protest any further. “Will this be the day when you finally introduce him to us?”

San hasn’t been trying to hide his boyfriend’s identity from his friends on purpose.

It’s just that they attend different schools (rivalry schools, in fact, which explains Wooyoung’s rather scandalized look towards San’s hoodie), live kilometers apart (it’s not San’s fault he lives in a town where everyone knows each other by name and his boyfriend in the middle of Seoul), and San doesn’t have all that many pictures of him in his camera roll (“Not even a selfie? Does he even exist?” and in San’s defense, “He’s the photographer, not me!”).

Not much is known about him due to his convenient unavailability. What they do know, however, is that he is a football player (San has, admittedly, opted out of a few get-togethers in order to attend his boyfriend’s games) and has a nice voice (which they discovered from overhearing some short seconds of a goodnight voicemail San accidentally played on speaker once. He hasn’t been able to live down that incident since).

San’s friends have expressed nothing but support for his relationship, and while he is appreciative of their interest in just who exactly is making him so happy these days, the idea of his friends getting to meet his boyfriend and the uncertain outcomes of that gets him a little (very, actually) worried.

San shrugs, trying to play it cool. “Maybe.”

He gulps down the lump in his throat when Wooyoung looks out the window to see if Yunho’s car has arrived yet.

“You’re restless. Are you nervous or excited?” Wooyoung asks once they get on the road, glancing towards San who’s sitting right beside him.

San looks down and realizes he’s been bouncing his leg the entire time. He chews at his lower lip and tugs at the sleeves of his hoodie. “Sorry. A bit of both?”

“It’s fine. Why are you nervous?”

“I don’t know,” San admits. “Is everyone going to be there?” he asks instead. Maybe he’ll worry less if he knew how many familiar faces he’ll see.

“It’s one of the biggest games of the year, so I’d assume so,” Wooyoung answers, and nope, that just makes San panic even more. He’s already with his two closest friends in this car, but the prospect of seeing anyone else he knows today overwhelms him intensely. Wooyoung notices his alarmed look. “Are you alright? Do you need Yunho to pull over?”

Yunho overhears their conversation. “Should I?”

“No, it’s alright!” San almost exclaims, not wanting to draw further attention onto himself.

“It’ll be a few minutes until we get there,” Wooyoung whispers to him.

San closes his eyes and tilts his head back against the seat, desperately wishing his own head could leave him alone.

Wooyoung checks his phone once they arrive on campus. He hums shortly after reading something.

“What are you looking at?” Yunho asks.

Wooyoung flicks his thumb across the screen. “Our group chat. Looks like most of them are lazy so they aren’t coming to this game.”

“Oh,” San lets out a breath he doesn’t realize he’s been holding, freeing himself from the choked-up sensation in his throat and tightness in his chest.

“I was looking forward to see them, but that’s alright,” Yunho says. “Let’s go in.”

They enter the large stadium just before the game begins, wanting to sit somewhere closest to the center of the field, which will be rather difficult because the place is so packed, but after Yunho somehow manages to bribe someone with the bag of popcorn he bought earlier, they get decent seats with minimal trouble.

“We should have gotten more food,” San says.

“I would have if I knew I’d be exchanging some just to sit down,” Yunho sighs.

“I can get some,” Wooyoung offers, standing up. He makes his way out of the stadium and returns with popcorn and corn dogs. Yunho’s expression brightens up at the sight of food again.

“Thank you,” San says once he’s being handed the bag of popcorn.

“It’s starting!” Yunho claps once the marching band comes out. San can’t help but giggle at his reaction; Yunho has always been the most energetic at the very beginning of football games and then grows bored once the actual football players come out. Wooyoung cheers too but is mainly preoccupied with filming the performance on his phone to share with the group chat. The music is exciting and lively and it makes San’s heart race with anticipation for the game.

The football teams walk out next. San scans the sports jerseys for a bit and finds his boyfriend in no time, his heart racing just a bit faster. San can tell that he’s searching through the stands to find him among the crowd, so he smooths out his hoodie and waves and cheers to get his attention.

“Who is he cheering for?”

“His boyfriend. He’s playing against us,” Wooyoung adds, laughing at his surprised expression.

A wide grin breaks out on San’s face once he’s spotted.

“Is he the one waving?”

“Many of them are waving, Yunho.”

San snaps back to the conversation happening around him once the teams have dispersed to the far opposite ends of the field.

“Will we get to meet him today?”

San thinks about it. He has nothing to lose if he says yes.

“Maybe after the game,” he decides finally.

The game starts and it’s a riveting competition at the beginning but eventually the home team gets beaten, hard. The stadium goes wild with various cries after the referee announces the scores. San cheers passionately while Yunho and Wooyoung pout at the realization that their team lost.

“Ah, that was disappointing,” Wooyoung comments as everyone pours out into the campus parking lot.

San pats his friends’ sunken shoulders. “From an unbiased viewpoint, they sure tried their best.”

Yunho breaks out into a laughing fit while San tries to avoid Wooyoung’s sudden reach for his face (to pinch his cheek or kill him, San can’t tell) as he yells, “You’re the most biased person here; we don’t need your sympathy!”

“It’s the thought that counts, at least—hey!” San perks up once he sees a familiar figure approaching them. Jongho drops his small duffel bag and opens his arms wide when he’s close enough and San crashes into him, tightly wrapping his arms around his torso and burying his nose in the crook of his neck. He doesn’t think this warmth will ever get old.

San presses a quick kiss against Jongho’s cheek once they pull away. He picks up Jongho’s bag when they make their way to the car. “You were great out there.”

Jongho’s eyes light up at that. He laughs, “Really? We beat your school, you know.”

“I know. These two are so bummed out by it,” San gestures towards Yunho and Wooyoung. “But they’re also really looking forward to meet you. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, of course,” Jongho nods.

“This is Jongho, this is Wooyoung, and that’s Yunho,” San briefly introduces.

“Wow, he’s real,” Yunho says, amazed.

”What are you talking about,” San whines and playfully hits his shoulder. “He’s always been real!”

Jongho joins them on the ride home. He would be staying at San’s house for the weekend as tonight was one of the last games of the season and they haven’t spent quality time together in a while.

San doesn’t know why he was so nervous about letting Jongho get involved in his social life in the first place. Jongho is naturally a little introverted and a bit younger than the rest of them but San is relieved to see that he seems to fit in well and get along with his friends just fine.

Jongho is friendly and opens up quickly, willing to answer any questions thrown his way, even the ridiculous ones, as well as offering his own stories from his life and relationship with San (and San can’t just wrest Jongho’s phone out of his hand so he resorts to wallowing in the corner of the backseat as Jongho proceeds to pull it out to showcase photos that shouldn’t ever see the light of day).

“Ah, let’s keep him,” Wooyoung says out loud. Yunho seconds the notion immediately.

The first thing San does when he enters his house is flop onto the couch, dragging Jongho down with him, too drained from the day’s events to even mind the fact that Jongho is kind of crushing his body. Eventually, they relocate to the bedroom to properly cuddle on the bed. Jongho starts playing with his hair and San tries very hard not to fall asleep; they still need to wash up.

“‘M glad they like you,” San mumbles.

“Same,” Jongho chuckles. He takes San’s hand into his. “I wish I could visit more often.”

San can’t help but stare at how well they fit together. “Me too,” he says, squeezing Jongho’s hand, “but I’m already happy enough to see you now.”

Even beneath the dim lighting and his sleepy haze, it’s impossible for San to miss the way Jongho beams at him, bright and shining and beautiful.


End file.
